the lost years
by jasseen
Summary: How kane got burned and his childhood.


The Lost Years

By Jasseen

**Chapter One**

Oh, Kane thought, where am I? He was so cold and he hurt. Oh, how he hurt. As his mind cleared he remembered. FIRE! Running into the house, he had to get

mom out. So Hot! Found her, saw her through the flames! Her cries echoed through his head, she was Yelling at him to get out, leave her and escape. He remembered running, trying to get out. He remembered his clothes catching fire, then the awful smell. He could hear voices far to his left. Kane slowly and painfully turned his head toward the sound. He could barely see. Straining he realized what he was seeing. The flashing lights of fire trucks, backlit by the flaming house.

Kane tried to move. 'Help!' he screamed to them, but there was no sound. He tried again but still no sound escaped his lips. Just the attempt had hurt

so bad that his sight grew dim. Kane struggled to stay awake. He had to get help. Kane gathered his strength and tried to move toward the sounds. PAIN!

And then there was darkness.

Slowly Kane became aware of the pain again. He listened, straining through the darkness to hear if help was still within reach. He heard only silence. Kane laid there every breath burning his throat and chest. Tears burned his eyes and scorched trails down his cheeks. Then he thought he heard a sound. Yes, there it was again. He heard footsteps and then soft angry muttering. He couldn't make out the words, he was only grateful to longer be alone in the silence and pain. He tried to raise his right arm to get some attention but the pain was just too great. A small sound was torn from his ravaged throat. The sounds stopped.

'NO!' Kane cried in his mind. 'Don't Go, please help, I'm over here!' he concentrated all his energy on that sound willing it closer. Then Kane saw a shadow, followed by the sound of branches scraping together. He tried to see who it was but couldn't see more than a blur.

A voice broke the silence, 'Kane' the voice said 'Oh yes, you live.' The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it right away. The figure bent down and Kane could now see it was Paul, his father's assistant. Paul reached down and slowly began to pick him up. As Paul moved him the darkness again claimed

Kane. 'There is still a chance' Paul muttered to himself as he lifted the boy. 'I can still succeed' Paul smiled to himself as he carried the boy into the night. 'Oh Yes, still a chance.'

Again Kane slowly became aware of pain. Oh mom, he thought it hurts. Then again he remembered what had happened. Something covered his face. He tried to reach up and move it but his right arm wouldn't move. He reached with his left but something stopped it.

'NO!' Kane heard, 'Don't move' the voice was not Paul's. 'You've been badly burned and must be still.' The voice was firm and commanding. Kane's arm was

placed back at his side. He heard the voice speaking with someone. 'It's real bad' he said. 'I don't know how much I can fix.'

There was silence for a moment then he heard Paul say, 'Just do what you can, so long as he lives.' This really scared Kane. Through the haze of pain Kane

trying to listen to what else was said but couldn't concentrate. He kept trying to open his eyes, but there was something covering them. Kane wanted to ask what was wrong. Where he was and how bad he was hurt. He needed to know about Mark. Had mom gotten out? What about dad? Where were they? Why weren't they here? The questions swirled through his brain. As he lay there he felt hands. It took him a minute to figure out what was happening. The bandages were being removed. At first it was ok then it started to burn. Kane could feel the wounds being cleaned. Kane tried to be good, to lie still as the voice had commanded but he couldn't. The pain made him twitch and jerk. Both Paul and the voice demanded that he be still. He wanted to tell them that it hurt, that he was trying but he couldn't make a sound. When they'd removed the bandages covering his face he opened his eyes. He was shocked to find that he still couldn't see, and he began to panic. Again he was told not to move. A shape moved in front of him, it was nothing but a large blur and that really frightened him. The shape grew closer and as it did he could make out the blurred face of Paul. He looked angry and barked at Kane to be still. Then he grabbed him. Kane stiffened in pain and passed out.

When Kane woke next it was quiet, Very quiet. Where is everyone he wondered? He remembered visiting someone in the hospital once and it was really noisy.

Why was this hospital so quiet? Why was it so cold? He lay there shivering straining to hear something, someone, anything to tell him where he was. Finally after what seemed like forever a noise. He heard a door opening and then footsteps. He heard something being put down then felt the bandages on his face being moved.

'No, oh not again' he cried silently. He stiffened and heard Paul say 'calm down! I'm just moving them so you can eat.' Kane felt himself being propped

up. 'Open your mouth.' Paul Said. Kane struggled to open his mouth. Pain lanced through the right side of his face but he was so hungry that he continued trying. Paul spooned some liquid into his mouth and he swallowed. Though the liquid had been cool on his tongue it scorched his throat. Kane forced himself to repeat this again and again with tears of effort stinging his eyes. Paul finally said, 'enough food for now.' Then tipped Kane's head back and began to pour water into his mouth. When he was finished Kane fell into and exhausted sleep. He awoke to pain with his bandages being removed again. The voice said, 'he's running a high, fever it doesn't look good.' Paul replied 'do something, he MUST live.' Kane felt a pinch in his arm. He tried to stay awake to listen so maybe he would get some answers. He couldn't; everything was so confused. Kane fell into a dream filled sleep. In his dreams he saw his family.

A picnic they had all gone on together just last year. He'd been 11 at the time. They had eaten way too much and played catch and tag. It had been a great day. When Kane awoke he could tell he was alone again. He was so cold; he could feel his body tremble. He could feel the weight of the blankets but they did nothing to keep him warm. His body covered in cold sweat. He heard a door open and someone approaching. Kane thought it was Paul; he was beginning

to recognize his heavy steps. He heard Paul sit down and a heavy sigh. 'Kane' he said, 'I had hoped to be able to wait but I must tell you now.' Paul paused again. 'I'm sure you remember the fire or at least part of it.' Kane's mind immediately flashed back to the images he remembered from that horrible event.

He took a deep breath and nodded. 'I'm sorry,' Paul continued 'but your parents didn't get out. They died.' He paused yet again to let his words sink in.

'Today was the funeral. I'm sorry I have left you alone at times but I felt I owed it to them to take care of the preparations myself.' Kane nodded slightly to show he understood. 'Kane,' Paul said, 'there's more. It's about your brother. He didn't go to the funeral. I'm still investigating but I think it was because he felt guilty. I think he started it intentionally. Kane stiffened. 'No that can't be, they're dead.' Until now he had still hoped. 'Mark started it! That can't be true, he couldn't, wouldn't, HE DIDN'T DO THAT' Kane's fevered brain couldn't make sense of it. Paul was quiet for a moment then said

'I'll be back.' Kane heard him leave. The days passed in a haze of fever, pain and confusion. Kane's routine was much the same. He was bathed, fed and

slept a lot. Kane had no idea how much time had passed and he really didn't care. Everything was gone. All he had ever loved torn from him.

**Chapter Two**

The bandages had been removed again. The pain of cleaning was not as bad any more. When they replaced the bandages this time they didn't cover his left eye.

Though he still saw mostly blurs at least he had that now. He felt a pinch in his arm and watched the smaller blur hang something over the bed. 'It's working,' the voice said 'his temp is down a little'. They left and he was alone again. The following days were much the same. Kane's wounds were treated and Paul came down a few times a day to feed him. Never staying long after it was done. Kane hated the silence when he was alone. He had nothing to do but think about what Paul had said. Paul's words circled round and round in his mind. Little by little his fevered brain began to justify those words. He still remembered the good times with his family. He also remembered times that weren't so good. Mark getting really angry with his parents and yelling at them. Telling them he hated them. Could he have done it? Slowly day-by-day the vision in his left eye cleared and he was thrilled that he could now watch the sunlight on the window across from his bed. He could finally tell day from night. He could also now see he was in a basement. Why was he in a basement and not a hospital?

Slowly Kane began trying to move around. It was very difficult and painful at first. He was so weak just getting into the sitting position was exhausting.

With slow steady progress he was finally able to get up and move to a chair for a little while each day, then to move a few steps around the room. His

Constant weakness was frustrating him. Then came the day they removed the bandages, and replaced them with a gauze/net material that was tied to his face and hands.

Paul said it was to prevent scarring but Kane knew it was a waste. He had heard Paul's friend say that he'd done what he could but that it wasn't going

to be enough. Kane searched the basement for a mirror. He wanted to see the results of that night. There was no mirror to be found. Paul continued to tell Kane of the results of his investigation. He laid more and more damning evidence at Mark's feet. Kane still didn't want to believe it. To have lost his parents was horrible enough. Mark being the person who took them was too much to bear. Over time he began to feel great anger toward Mark. Eventually he began to hate mark with a white-hot fury. Paul encouraged this feeling. All other emotions were met with disdain. When he caught Kane weeping he called him weak and childish. Still a child Kane wanted to please Paul so he kept his confusion and sorrow to himself.

Eventually the last of Kane's coverings were removed. He could see that his right hand was scarred pretty badly. He could also see a few scars on his chest

and legs though they were hardly noticeable. He felt his face and could feel the rough scarring. The burns though mainly on the right side his left was not as smooth as it had once been. As he had healed he'd wondered where Mark was. Was he here too? Had he been arrested for setting the fire? He had no way of finding out, since he still could not speak and had found no way to write Paul a note. Kane continued trying to push himself to make himself stronger. His hands free of bandages he was now able to feed himself. That was a great improvement. Kane ate everything Paul brought him, though the food was often burned or undercooked. He knew that he must eat to get strong. Kane had always assumed that once he was healed he would return to school. He waited and waited but Paul never mentioned it. Once he felt strong enough Kane climbed the stairs and tried to leave the basement, only to find the door locked. He had heard Paul leave so he knew banging on the door would be useless. 'Locked in, how could he do that?' Kane wondered. 'What if something happened, I'd be trapped.'

Yet another question I can't get answered he thought. Every day Kane would check Paul to tell him when he would return to school. He was stronger now he could do it. Surely Paul had noticed that he was getting around pretty good. Kane was also sick of the basement, he wanted OUT. One day Paul came downstairs with a pile of books and notebooks. 'Oh' thought Kane 'finally I'm going back to school.' He was wrong. Paul sat down and pushed the books across the coffee table toward him. 'I'm no teacher so you will have to do the best you can.'

Kane was angry. He was sick of the basement. He wanted to go outside, to be around other people. He snatched a notebook from Paul's hands and began to

write furiously. All the unanswered questions he'd held for so long.

Where's Mark?

Where do you go every day?

Why do you lock the basement door? I could die down here?

Why can't I go to school?

When will I be able to speak?

And finally with shaking hands can I have a mirror?

Paul got angry. 'You want answers! Oh yes, I'll give you answers!' Then without saying another word he turned and stormed up the stairs. Kane could hear him walking around upstairs and wondered what he was doing.

When Paul came back he was carrying a large mirror. He shoved the mirror into Kane's hands. Kane took a deep breath and turned the mirror around. He looked

into the face of a Monster! That couldn't be his face! It looked like something out of a horror movie. The skin was twisted and puckered like melted plastic. The scars were standing out dark against his otherwise pale skin. His right eye was a milky blue, while the other remained the dark hazel it had always been. Kane threw back his head and let loose a silent scream of anguish. His vision turned red and he began destroying the basement. Throwing or breaking anything that he touched. Finally his rage spent he threw himself back first into a corner and slid down the wall, curling up with his head in his hands.

'Now,' Said Paul 'you have the answers to some of your questions.' He paused, waiting for some sign that Kane had heard him. He got nothing, Paul continued speaking anyway. 'I go to work every day. Someone must provide for us.' Paul paused. 'I keep you here to protect you. Do you know what would happen if you left.

They would stare, they would laugh. They would call you a monster or worse. They'd take you away and lock you up. That's why I lock the door and why you

Can't go to school,' Paul stopped for a moment letting his words sink in. 'Kane, you'll never speak. The fire damaged your throat inside. You're lucky

you weren't blinded.' Paul turned his back to Kane, a small smile breaking through. 'As for Mark, well he is living with a nice couple. He goes to school, plays football, and has a fine life. Oh Yes,' Paul continued 'he has it all.' Paul struggled to make the smile fade before facing Kane again. Paul was surprised to see Kane still sitting exactly as he had been. He had not moved at all since sitting down after his assault on the basement. Paul just watched him for a while then without another word left.

Kane sat there for a long time. He didn't know what to think. After some time he lowered his head and wept. Tears streaming down his fire ravaged face.

How could it be that the person who had taken everything from him could have it all, while he was here locked away his life destroyed.

Finally Kane got up and began pacing. Then he began to thumb through the books Paul had brought. They were the same type of books he'd carried to class back before the fire. He began to read, to work the problems. He was surprised the he actually enjoyed doing so. It felt good to focus on something else.

When Paul returned later to bring down food Kane had one more question. 'How long?' Paul looked at the notebook Kane held and asked 'how long what?' Kane

Cocked his head surprised, at Paul's confusion. He pointed to himself and Paul then the basement himself. Paul looked at Kane and said simply 'about a year.'

Kane was shocked; he hadn't thought it had been nearly that long. Paul left the food and returned upstairs, smiling to himself he whispered 'oh yes, now

it begins.'

'A year already?' Kane thought 'that means I'm 13 maybe even almost 14? He wondered what month it was, but had no way of knowing. ' Kane began to wonder if he could sneak out. Would Paul ever leave that door unlocked? Was there another way out? Then he remembered how winded and tired he got just walking around the room. Well if he had been here a year it had been a year without physical activity. Between that and the fire and healing no wonder he was weak. That however could be changed. He created a schedule for himself. He would do it when Paul was at work. He would wake and study until he was sure Paul was gone. Then he would begin to exercise. Stretching followed by as many chin up, sit-ups, pushups and then run in place for as long as he could. He would push himself till he felt lightheaded then rest and begin again. At first he was disappointed because he tired so quickly. Day by day however he could go for longer.

He was always careful to be done, showered and back studying before Paul came back. He didn't want Paul to know how strong he was getting. He was afraid

that Paul would suspect why he was doing it. It was a slow process, getting stronger, but Kane knew he would need that strength if Paul were right about

how people would react to him. During this time Paul continued to bring books for him to study. Some of the books had very odd subjects. Things like magic,

the occult, and supernatural powers. Kane enjoyed these odd books though he had no idea why Paul had included them.

Something else had begun appearing in the books. It was a picture of a house. The house was really nice and looked like a good place to live. There were other pictures as well, a school, a burger place, theater, and a football field. At first Kane didn't know what to think of the pictures or why Paul was putting them in the books. He would ask these questions but more often than not Paul would just ignore the notes, and walk away. He would answer some questions, but not others. This confused Kane to no end. Kane decided that he was including them to give him a piece of what he had lost. He would sometimes stare at the pictures putting himself in them. For just a moment pretending he had a normal life. He continued to exercise and study every day if only to pass the time. Kane was getting more and more desperate to feel the air outdoors. To maybe prove Paul wrong. See other people, to see anything but this damn basement.

Finally he felt ready. He began trying to find a way out. One that Paul wouldn't notice. He tried to get the door unlocked but couldn't do it. Then he turned his attention to the window. It had been painted shut for what looked like years. Kane began to carefully pick at the paint sealing the window. He went slowly trying not to make a mess that Paul would notice. In addition he was keeping to his usual schedule. Finally after several days the window was free.

He decided to wait and sneak out for the first time at night. He half feared Paul was right and he didn't want anyone to see him. He waited for Paul to

Take one of his infrequent night excursions. While he waited he tried to keep himself busy. The anticipation of seeing the outside again driving him nearly

insane. 'I have to wait,' he kept telling himself, 'I have to be sure not to be seen, can't take the chance that they would take me away. ' Finally it

Happened, Paul left after bringing Kane down his evening meal. He paced waiting till he was sure Paul was gone. When he thought enough time had passed he went to the window. Opening it slowly so it made no noise, he levered himself up and far enough out to see if there was anyone around; there wasn't.

Kane was happy to see that the window opened into a fenced in back yard. He crawled the rest of the way out. Since he didn't know where Paul had gone,

nor how long he would stay out Kane decided to stay really close to the window. He leaned back against the house taking deep breaths of cool night air.

It felt so good, he had almost forgotten. He tilted his head back and gazed at the stars. Oh how great to be outside, to see the stars and feel the breeze against his skin. He remembered sitting outside many a night with his parents stargazing and talking about nothing. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered.

So consumed was he in the memories and the experience of being outside again after so long that he almost didn't hear the car door slam. He quickly got

up dusted himself off and practically dove back through the window. He closed it carefully so as to make no sound. 'I'll have to be more careful than that

if I don't want to get caught. ' He thought. Kane had just sat down and opened one of the books when Paul started down the stairs.

**Chapter Three**

Paul dropped off a few more books and left without a word. Kane tried to wait for another opportunity to go out but Paul didn't go out in the evening. His

patience had expired he decided to go out while Paul was at work. 'The yard is fenced, no one will see me' he thought. Kane really enjoyed the feeling of the sun upon him but chose to exercise in the shade. It wouldn't be good for him to get tanned Paul would certainly notice. He found that it was kind of chilly and that the leaves were just budding on the trees so it must be spring. He at least knew by going out at this time when Paul would return. He stayed outside half the day, part of the time just enjoying the change of scenery. He was back inside and cleaned in plenty of time for Paul's return. Kane continued to do this enjoying the change of seasons. Over time he grew tired of only being there and decided to leave the yard. Kane kept to the side streets, and keeping his head down he was allowing his hair to disguise his disfigured face. He also allowed the sleeves of his shirt to fall over his hands. As he walked he took careful notice of the route to allow him to get back. He walked slowly noticing that the neighborhood was very quiet. Then he heard shouting. He decided to walk toward the sound. He found a small stand of trees and bushes, beyond which was a football field. Kane crouched down and watched the players on the field practicing and the cheerleaders too. Kane wondered if this is where Mark is. He strained his eyes trying to see a familiar face. He was so busy looking at the players that he didn't see the two girls walking toward him. Without realizing it Kane had brushed his hair back away from his face.

A scream startled Kane, freezing him in place for a moment. Then without thinking he rose up and lifted his hands palm out and stepped forward. He meant to show the girls that he was not there to harm them. Now both girls were screaming. Kane didn't know what to do. Before he could move the football players surrounded him.

'What are you doing?' a large boy yelled at him and gave him a push. Kane couldn't answer. 'I asked you a question FREAK' he yelled pushing him harder.

Now several of the boys were pushing him between them and yelling at him. Kane fell to one knee. 'Paul was right! They'll never accept me.' Kane tried

to get up only to be pushed back down. 'Why are they doing this to me, I've done nothing to them' Kane finally gained his feet and pushed his way out of

the circle. As he runs back to the house he can still hear the shouted taunts from behind him. As the shock of the players wore off he realized that those

kids had not been much bigger than he was. It had looked like a high school field. But that means they should have been much bigger than him. When Kane

got back to the basement he looked for some why to measure his height. When he finally found it he was surprised to find that he was just over six feet

tall. Still upset by the reaction he had gotten he decided to go thought his exercise routine. That would help calm him and give him a chance to figure

out what had happened. He knew he still looked bad, really bad. Even Paul didn't really look at him when he was here. He still had trouble understanding why the girls had screamed. Then again he thought he had been pretty much hiding in the bushes like a stalker. He had surprised them. Then he thought I walked toward them with my hands up, they probably thought I was going to grab them. As for the…

'Kane' Paul said from behind him. Kane dropped from the rafter he was using for chin-ups and spun around. 'You've been working out.' He paused, looking

at Kane's bare chest as he spoke. 'You are looking much better than you did.' Paul looked around the room. 'We'll get you some equipment so you can do

it right.' Looking back toward Kane 'I didn't realize you were strong enough or ready for such activity yet, I'm glad to see that you are.' Then he walked

back upstairs. 'Damn,' thought Kane 'now he'll be looking for me to slip out.' Kane sat down and wondered how he could convince Paul that he had no interest in the outside world.

Meanwhile upstairs Paul was quite pleased with himself. Pretending he didn't know Kane had been working out. The boy was coming along quite well. He had

been concerned for a while that the fire had damaged the boys mind. That he wouldn't be able to perform as he had hoped. Now he knew that his plan was

not lost. Now he knew he could implement the next step. 'Oh yes,' he said to himself 'it's time.'

Kane tried to stay indoors even while Paul was at work. He feared that Paul would lay in wait to catch him sneaking out. The promised equipment arrived

and Kane used it to try to distract himself from his desire to be outside. His restraint lasted a couple of weeks. Then Kane couldn't take it anymore.

He waited for Paul to leave for work. Then he slipped out. He decided to go for another walk. He wouldn't go back to the field. Once for that was enough.

Instead he simply walked the streets. He tried to keep his head down and his hand hidden. His gaze however was constantly drawn up exposing his face. There was so much out here he'd missed. On several occasions he would pass people. Their gasps of shock, laughter or pointing stung like a slap. He couldn't believe that people could be so rotten. To act that way as he passed. Finally he could stand no more, and turned back toward his basement lair. A lair, yeah that's exactly what it was. All monsters had a lair got back and began to hit the heavy bag. With every punch he pictured the fad of one of the laughing staring people. Then he remembered the look on the faces of the football players. He punched and punched his vision slowly hazing over with red. Kane never heard Paul come downstairs.

Paul stood and watched with a smile as Kane pounded on the bag. The strength of the blows was so strong that dust drifted from the rafters across the room.

He could see the bag was smeared with blood from Kane's fists. Paul tried to get Kane's attention but there was no response. Suddenly Kane whirled around

eyes burning with rage. He raised one bloody hand and there was a flash. Paul saw the ball of fire a mere instant before it struck him in the chest. Paul

was thrown backward landing with a thud on the concrete floor.

**Chapter Four**

Kane was shocked out of his fury.

'What the hell was that' his mind screamed. Kane ran to Paul and found him lying motionless. There was a large burn hole in Paul's shirt. Panicked he reached down and grabbed Paul by the jacket, half lifting him he shook Paul.

'Kane stop!' Paul said opening his eyes. 'KANE!' Paul shouted 'I said stop' Kane released Paul who slowly got up. 'I'm ok I think.' He looked at his burned shirt. 'How did you do that?' Kane cocked his head and shrugged. 'Do it again' Paul said looking around. 'Hit the bag.' Kane raised his hand and pointed to the bag. He waited but nothing happened. 'Concentrate!' Paul said. Kane tried again but still nothing. Kane turned back to Paul and raised his hands looking at them. For the first time he noticed that they were bloody. He looked back at the bag seeing the smears of blood. Kane turned to go and clean up so he never saw Paul smile. 'Better and better' Paul whispered to himself as he walked up the stairs. Kane sat and stared at his hands,

'What was that? How did it happen? How can I be sure it never happens again? I could have killed Paul, then what would have happened. They would lock me

up for sure.'

Just the thought of that sent a chill up his spine. He looked down and spotted one of the 'special' books Paul had left. Kane picked it up and began reading with greater interest than he had the first time.

'Did Paul know this what going to happen? Is that why he brought these books? How could he know?'

Kane was very confused by what was happening. As he read he came upon a chapter that talked of supernatural Phenomenon. It spoke of how some people had abilities that were released one time only under extreme situations like someone being able to lift a car off a child. These types could not be reproduced.

'Is that what it was?' Kane wondered.

'Good then it won't happen again. I was just really upset.'

The book also said that sometimes a special ability was awakened by trauma, that these could be reproduced and even controlled.

'This sounds like a comic book.'

Kane thought. Kane pondered which would be better, that it was a one-time thing or something he would always have. After a moment he shook his head,

'Just what I need to not only look like a monster but have destructive powers.'

Upstairs Paul was gathering together some of the other pictures his friend had taken. 'Oh these will do nicely' he said to himself with a chuckle. 'He's

mine,' Paul muttered, 'If all goes well he will always be mine. Then it will all be mine.'

Downstairs Kane moved to the exercise equipment. He began to move through the different exercises doing rep after rep. While he did this he came to a decision.

Yes he would still go out but only in the yard. He couldn't take the chance that it would happen again, that he would hurt someone as he had Paul. Kane's

world got much smaller after that. He had only the books, the yard and the equipment. Nothing much changes day to day. He could tell he was getting stronger, but the nearly constant silence was driving him crazy. Along with books new pictures would arrive. The pictures were of the same places as before and some new places. This time however the pictures of these places had mark in them. They were pictures Mark sitting on the porch with his new parents. Mark at the burger place or movies laughing with friends. Mark on the football field and on dates. All the things a normal teenager does. All the things Mark's murderous actions had ensured he would never; could never have. Mark had all these things and probably so much more. Kane threw the pictures as hard as he could, and watched them scatter to the floor. They were just as all his dreams from before were scattered to the winds, unreachable. Kane imagined himself walking up to Mark and wrapping his hands around his neck. He would squeeze the breath from him till he would never breathe again. Destroying the destroyer would certainly be worth any price. From the pictures Kane could see Mark was big.

'So,' he thought,

'I am not small, but just to be sure I will be stronger.'

Kane stopped studying all but the special books.

'What good will studying schoolwork do for me anyway.'

He devoted most of his time to getting stronger. He lifted more and more weight in his reps. He went longer on the treadmill and harder at the heavy bag.

With his remaining time he studied Paul's special books. If his brother's actions had indeed released a special destructive power it was only right that he show it to up close and personal.

Paul often watched Kane via the closed circuit he'd installed in the beginning. Yes, he knew Kane had been going out. He thought it boded well for his plan that he had been so clever about it. Had he not had the tapes he would never have known. It worried Paul that the boy had twice left the yard. The outside cameras showed Kane's distress each time he had returned. That too worked in his favor. It only proved to Kane without a doubt that none would help or accept him save me. The evidence of these lessons was right there on tape. The boy had not left the yard in months. Paul didn't need to wonder where he had gone. He'd heard the rumors of a monster scaring some cheerleaders and being seen walking the streets. He only hoped the rumors wouldn't lead back here. He watched as Kane studied the books and tried time and again to recreate the surge of power that had erupted from his hand. Yes thought Paul it is nearly time to take the next step. The boy grows stronger every day and bigger. He must be nearly six-five now. Three years I have watched him. Nursed him back to health and guided him. True he is hideous to look at, a monstrous site. But he is tall and strong. He grows stronger still. Yes he will suit the plan very well.

Kane was surprised on day several months after the incident when Paul opened the door and called him up. He went quickly before he could change his mind.

Paul met him at the top of the stairs. Kane was disappointed when Paul said 'bring these down' and pointed. Kane looked and saw a television and VCR. What was all this about he wondered? Was Paul giving him something else to do, had he noticed that the quite is disturbing? Kane cocked his head questioning

Paul. 'There are some things I've found that I want to show you.' Kane did as Paul had asked. Paul followed him down carrying a box. Kane plugged in the

TV and turned it on but there was no picture. 'The antenna is broken but it will suit for what I have to show you.' Kane waited while Paul setup the VCR.

'I found these in an old storage area I shared with your parents.' Without another word Paul went back upstairs. Kane sat alternately looking at the box

of tapes and the blue screen. Part of him longed to watch the tapes, to see his family as it was and remember. Another part of him wanted to destroy them; to forget that he'd ever had a life before the fire. The second course of action would certainly hurt less.

Paul sat upstairs and watched the boy stare at the screen and the box. He wondered what was going through his mind. Would he watch them or destroy them?

**Chapter Five**

Kane reached into the box and pulled out a tape. It was not labeled. With shaking hands he loaded the tape and quickly hit play before he could change his mind. The first image to appear was his mother. She was applying make-up and wearing a gown he remembered from wedding pictures. She smiled and laughed telling the cameraman to at least wait until she had finished her face. Oh how he remembered that smile that laugh. He eyes burned with unshed tears as he continued to watch. His heard clenched as he saw his father's face. How he looked at her walking down the aisle toward him. He remembered that look of love on both their faces as they took their vows. Kane remembered a similar look of love directed at him so many times in his life. Oh how he missed it! How he missed them! One by one he watched the tapes. He sat watching memories of a loving happy family. Good times, parties, births, vacations and even every day events. It all seemed so long ago, as if it had happened to someone else. His jaw and hands clutched unconsciously at every image of Mark. When he'd watched the last tape he realized he felt nothing. The sorrow and grief were gone. All that remained was anger. Then he felt an anger that burned in his chest like a hot coal. He removed the tape and dropped it in the box. The he began to pace. His anger was growing with every step. Mark would pay; oh he would pay for what he'd done. One day they would meet and when they did Mark would die. But before he took his last breath he would know what he'd created. Mark would see what he'd become and he would FEAR KANE!

Paul watched the boy's face as he watched the tapes. Oh yes, he knew exactly what was on them. It was he that had so carefully removed the labels so that

Kane wouldn't know what to expect when he played them. Would it be a family outing to the beach, or an amusement park? It could be a wedding or a birthday party.

Could it be pictures of Mark and Kane on the front lawn imitating the moves they'd seen watching wresting on T.V. It was also he that had added a little

extra something to the tapes. He'd added subliminal messages sure to cement Kane to him. The messages were intentional to turn and twist all his emotions of grief and sorrow to hatred and anger.

The boy's emotions had played clearly on his destroyed face as he watched. Sorrow, longing, love and pain. He watched as those emotions drained slowly

from his face. As the boy's face became a blank mask of rage Paul smiled. It was all working exactly as he'd planned.

Kane paced back and forth. His rage was showing clearly on his face. He reached for the box of tapes to destroy them. When he did there was a flash and the box burst into flames. Smoke quickly began to fill the room. 'FIRE!' Kane's mind screamed, 'no, not again. I have to get out.' He ran panicked to the window. Threw it open with a crash and hauled himself out the opening.

Paul saw what had happened and began to run to the back door. Then he realized that to do so would reveal that he'd been watching, Just as Kane had just exposed his secret. Instead Paul threw open the basement door. The room was now filled with smoke. 'KANE!' he yelled in mock terror. He ran to the extinguisher and down the stairs still calling 'KANE!' After putting out the fire he searched the basement calling the boy's name. Then he 'noticed' the open window. Going to the window he called the boy's name again. Kane appeared at the window. 'Wait there' Paul said 'I'll be right out.' Paul walked quickly out the back door still carrying the extinguisher.

Kane sat outside the window listening to Paul call his name. He'd really fucked up. Now Paul would know he could get out. He heard Paul use the extinguisher and then try to find him. He knew he could never slip back in the window and pretend he'd never left. For a moment he'd considered just taking off, Just running away. Where would he go? He had no money and no one would help him, not the way he looked. Paul was going to be angry but he'd better show himself and get it over with. Kane showed himself and waited patiently for Paul to come outside. 'Kane' Paul said 'you scared me half to death!' he dropped the extinguisher like he'd just noticed he still had it. 'I thought you were still in there.' He looked at the window. 'How did you get that open, I couldn't?' Kane just hung his head, his long hair obscuring his face. 'You've been out here before haven't you?' Paul asked his voice rising in anger. Kane just stood there with his head hung. 'ANSWER ME!' Paul shouted. Kane slowly nodded his head. 'How could you do that? I told you what could happen if someone saw you!'

Paul stopped, 'Please tell me you at least had the intelligence to stay in the yard.' Kane slowly shook his head no. 'WHAT!' Paul yelled, 'did anyone see you?' Again Kane nodded. Paul began to guide and push Kane toward the back door. As they entered he was careful that Kane not see the monitors in the living room.

Kane felt really bad. He didn't resist as Paul pushed. He felt awful after all that Paul had done for him; he'd repaid him with deceit. Paul had only been trying to protect him.

Paul was thrilled with how this was working out. He'd been wondering how and when to bust Kane on his excursions. He couldn't have planned it better if

he'd tried. To bust him while Kane, when was already feeling off balance from the fire and worrying him. It was easier than he'd thought it would be. He guided

Kane to a chair and with gentle pressure on his shoulder Kane sat. Before sitting himself he grabbed a pen and pad. Now he thought was the time. Paul pushed the pad to Kane. Kane took and wrote one word, Sorry.

'For what?' Paul asked. Guilt he thought I can definitely use that.

'Fire, Window, sneaking out, scaring you.' Kane slowly wrote.

'I should have done more for you.' Paul said feeding the guilt. He put his head in his hands before continuing. 'I thought the basement would be a good

place. You know your own space. There is only one bedroom and I didn't want to disturb you. You were so sick and hurt, you needed your rest. I thought

my being around would make it harder on you. That it would make you miss them more.' Paul hoped he wasn't laying it on to thick. He wanted to use the guilt

and shame to control the boy not drive him away. 'I thought it would be a good way to protect you. If they ever knew you were here they would take you

away. They'd do it thinking they were protecting you from me. To make sure I wasn't hurting you. It would be awhile before we could prove you were safe

because you don't talk or communicate very well. Then if they let you come back they would force me to send you to school. You've been out there. How did they react?'

'Not good' Kane wrote, 'you were right'

'What did they do?' Paul asked.

Kane wrote and Paul asked question after question until no detail of his excursions was left out. Paul wanted to be absolutely certain that Kane would never forget. Before he'd finished questioning him Kane was slumped in the chair emotionally drained. Kane took up the pen and wrote a question Paul had not expected.

'Why'd you do all this?'

Paul didn't answer right away at a loss for words. 'I can't exactly explain why' he paused. 'Partly because I felt I owed it to your parents. Because I

feared what would become of you. Unlike your brother I felt the chances you'd find a home were slim at best.' Kane's head went back down. When Paul said

nothing more he rose and went back downstairs.

Kane sat quietly, to drained to work out. 'Paul has done so much for me. He's right; no one would have taken me in. Who'd want a monster? He cared for me

and protected me even though he had no tie to me. What have I done but be a burden to him. Cause him problems and lie to him. I must do right by him, Must pay him back somehow.' Then he dozed off.

Upstairs Paul was making dinner and humming softly to himself. It had worked perfectly. With the boy's guilt and shame under his control, so to was the boy. Power over the boy gave him control of the boy's rage and strength. He would succeed.

**Chapter Six**

Now that the outside world was no longer an option Kane worked even harder to gain strength. He also continued to try to figure out how to make the fire

come from his hand. By Kane's best guess it had been four years since the fire. That meant he was about sixteen. He should be learning to drive, dating

and maybe preparing for college. Those things could never happen now. Mark would be graduating from high school, if he had not already. Several weeks pass with the days blending together. It was about this time that Paul brought down another tape. Kane pointed to the tape and shook his head no.

'It's not like the others' Paul said. Kane cocked his head questioningly. 'This one was taken last week.' Kane waited for Paul to say something more. However he just left the tape on the table and went upstairs. Kane slipped the tape into the machine. He was surprised when a moment later wrestling came on. It was survivor series. 'Well' thought Kane I haven't seen TV in years, this should be fun. 'Why would Paul want me to see this. He's never done anything without a reason, why would he start now?' The show was good but Kane kept wondering what he was supposed to see. If it was just for fun why hadn't Paul stayed? Toward the end one of the team captains someone called Debiasi took a mic. He said the time had come to introduce his secret team member. 'Kane the Undertaker' Kane was shocked to hear his name. From the back dressed in a black and purple undertakers outfit was a large man. The wide brimmed hat he wore hid most of his face. It wasn't until he reached the ring and removed it and his jacket that Kane realized who it was. MARK! He watched in stunned silence as he single handedly eliminated all four members of the opposing team. As Kane watched his anger grew. 'How dare he use my name, Call himself the undertaker. He mocks our parents and their profession with these actions! Oh, he will pay but dearly for this.' He rewound the match and watched again and again. Kane felt his rage building. As it built he noticed another feeling. Kane could only describe it as electricity and heat combined. Kane raised his hand, he knew this feeling. He'd had it both times he'd released the fire. Pointing at the heavy bag he released. The power flew from his hand, just as he knew it would. The bag was blasted from its mooring in the rafter and landed with a loud thud. Still feeling the power he released again. Then he closed his eyes and calmed himself. He felt the energy drain away. Once it was gone he opened his eyes. Paul was standing at the top of the stairs.

'What was that?' he asked. Kane punched the air. 'The punching bag?' Paul asked. Kane nodded and he left.

Paul had seen it all. He had noticed that Kane watched the match a few times. Paul had seen the rage build on his face. He'd been pleased to see him release the power not once but twice. He'd been happy to see Kane consciously calm himself it meant that he was trying to gain control of whatever force enabled the power. What a formidable force that would be if he could release at will. He was definitely encouraged by Kane's progress.

Downstairs Kane began to work out. He thought about what he'd done. He'd managed to kind of control it. Recognize it at least. With work maybe I could use it when I want. Oh, what a weapon that would be when we meet. A few days later Paul brought down another tape. Again Kane watched Mark's match several

Times, He studied his brother. Watched his every move, every gesture and listened to every word. He would know all of Mark's weaknesses. The tape revealed that Mark too had a power. Paul brought a third tape. As he handed it to Kane he said, 'these seem to upset you, are you sure you want to watch them.' Kane only nodded.

'What are you up to Kane?' Paul asked

Kane picked up a battered notebook and wrote 'Just want to be ready in case I ever meet him.' He wrote.

Paul continued to bring him tapes. Kane noticed that after a short while the name Kane was dropped from Mark's introduction. He was now only The Undertaker, or sometimes the Phenom. Kane watched an interview where Mark said he'd been using the name Kane in memory of his brother who'd died in a fire. 'He said I'm dead.' Kane thought, 'he's going to wish I was.'

One day Paul came downstairs with another tape. This time he put the tape on the table and sat down. This was something he never did. 'Kane,' He began.

'Yesterday I received an interesting phone call.' He paused. 'Your brother's employer called. Apparently his current manager is unable to control him.

Somehow I was mentioned as a replacement.' Kane waited for him to continue. 'It could be a way for me to help you. You've said you want to meet him.'

Kane sat quietly for a moment. 'Mark won't accept you as his manager.'

Paul replied, 'If I take the offer he won't have a choice.'

Again Kane sat contemplating Paul's words. 'Where I go if you take job?'

'Right here, I'll have someone come by to drop off food and check the house. It will be the same person who helped when you were ill.'

Kane nodded and wrote 'good,'

Paul went upstairs and called to say he'd take the job. He hid the video equipment behind a panel in the wall. His friend would be doing more than bringing food. He'd be changing the tape and sending them to him. Paul left the next day. As he said his friend came by every evening to check the food supply and look to see if Kane had left any written requests. Kane hadn't realized how accustomed he'd become to Paul's presence. The house seemed odd without him there. Paul's friend never said one word to him, never looked at him or acknowledged him even if he was upstairs when he arrived. Since Kane had never cooked before he burned a lot of food. Kane ate it anyway; he didn't want to waste Paul's money. Kane still worked out daily and continued to try to bring on the power at will. He wasn't able to. Finally the silence drove Kane back out into the world. He was not as fortunate this time.

**Chapter Seven**

Kane turned a corner and found himself in a courtyard. He turned around and was surprised to see a group of teenagers behind him. They walked forward and

he unconsciously backed up. They were not bigger than him but he was greatly outnumbered. It began with taunts, and insults. When Kane didn't respond they

began to push him among them. Kane tried to push his way out of the circle but that only made them angrier and then began to hit him. When he finally fell they kicked him. Kane struggled to his feet time and again but they would knock him back down. Then suddenly they were gone. Kane sat up, Confused as he watched them scatter. He felt something warm running down his face. Wiping it away he realized it was blood. From behind he heard 'You there are you OK?' Kane got to his feet a bit dazed and began to walk away. 'Hey,' the voice yelled again. 'Are you all right? Can you hear me?' Now he knew why they had stopped. It wasn't because they'd wanted to but because they'd been seen. It was out of fear that they'd be caught. Kane walked back to his lair. He was so angry he could barely see straight. When he got back he cleaned himself up and looked for damage. He looked pretty bad, but oddly enough there was no pain. Kane returned downstairs and began his daily workout. As he did he felt himself calming and realized he also felt the energy drain from him. Suddenly he understood. The rage and the power were one and the same. He sat up. Picturing his brother, the fire, and the people that had taunted and beaten him he felt the rage grow. Then he felt the power. He released again and again in to the wall. Then he calmed himself. When he was absolutely calm he tried again to build the rage. It worked. He could bring the power to him when he commanded. Now he knew the secret to the power, he had control.

Paul watched the tapes he received with great joy. Kane had gotten bigger in his absence. He was fully six feet ten now and massive. He'd seen that Kane

had gone out again, and what he looked like on his return. He watched Kane's display of powers with great enthusiasm. Paul had learned Mark's weaknesses

and how he'd gained his power. He also knew that because the power was contained within the urn it could be easily taken away. He grew tired of constantly trying to control Mark. His mind was stronger than his brothers and much harder to bend to his will. Perhaps if I could have gotten to him when he was younger, Paul wondered.

Paul had decided to leave Mark and take the urn with him. Yes he had a new protégée now. The one they called Mankind. This crazed beast had already bested Mark even while Mark possessed his power. How much damage could Undertker do once he took it away?

Kane continued to gain strength and perfect the control over the power. He watched the tapes Paul sent, laughing as Mark was beaten by a madman named Mankind and a group called Degeneration X. He was happy to see Paul turn his back on Mark. He liked the negative effect it had on him. He could see how much weaker he was without Paul. Kane still disliked the fact that the people loved Mark, Cheered for Mark. They should hate him like I do.

Kane awakened to noise upstairs. It was far too early for him to be here so who was it? Curious Kane went upstairs and looked out the door. It was Paul?

Kane was surprised; Paul was the last person he expected to see. Paul turned around and Kane cocked his head questioningly. 'What was Paul doing here?

He'd only been back twice in what Kane thought to be a year and a half.' Paul indicated that he should have a seat. While they ate he said 'Mark has won

the championship again. It's time to take it all away.' Kane tilted his head again, not sure how Paul planned to accomplish that. Paul continued 'I will

use his past to make him take me back as his manager. Then when the time is right I will bring you two together as you have always wanted.' Kane nodded

to show he understood. They finished the rest of their meal in silence. When they were through Paul handed him three tapes. Kane waited a moment for Paul

to speak. He didn't so Kane went back downstairs. He watched the tapes seeing Mark win the championship made his gut burn with anger. Paul came down and

noticed the scorched wall. 'What happened?' he asked. Though he already knew, Kane was very still for a moment, and then raised his hand. A fire ball shot

from his hand and exploded against the wall. It was followed a moment later by a bolt of lightning. 'Oh,' exclaimed Paul, 'You've learned to control it.

You've done well.' Kane was surprised by the praise. The tapes showed Mark attacking Paul on several occasions. It had made him angry to see Paul viciously abused at the hands of his brother. 'that's Something else to be repaid.' He thought.

Paul left a few days later. Kane waited anxiously for some idea how Paul's plan was working. He worked out longer and harder than ever in anticipation of meeting with Mark. When Kane received the next tape he watched waiting to see Paul's plan begin. He smiled through Paul's interview picturing the shocked look on Mark's face when he delivered the ultimatum. Paul said he had a secret that could destroy The Undertaker. That if The Undertaker did not take him back as manager he would reveal mark's past. With the next tape came Mark's reaction. He was angry, but he rehired Paul. Kane enjoyed seeing how miserable Mark was with the situation. He continued to make himself as strong as possible both in body and in power. He waited for word from Paul, but there was nothing.

The tapes continued to arrive but nothing else. Kane worried that Mark had somehow turned Paul against him. Had mark convinced Paul that they should never meet? Several weeks passed with nothing but the tapes. Then Paul was back.

**Chapter Eight**

Paul woke Kane, he looked very angry. His face was bruised and swollen. He handed him a tape. 'I can't tell you,' he said. 'You'll have to see it for yourself.'

Then he left. Kane played the tape. He couldn't believe what he saw. Mark had not only fired Paul but had beaten him savagely. When Paul said he'd tell

the secret, Mark told him to go ahead. Paul told of the fire and how Mark had started it. That didn't stop the beating. Mark continued to pound on him

until he had also revealed that Kane was alive. Mark said it wasn't true, that Kane was dead. 'Well,' thought Kane, 'we'll show him he's wrong, DEAD wrong. But how?' Kane waited, he knew Paul would find a way.

It didn't take long. A few days later Paul came down smiling. 'I know what we'll do.' Kane waited as Paul paced. 'We'll ruin everything. First we will destroy his career. You'll take it from him. You'll show the world what he did and they will hate him for it. Then once his is nothing, no longer the Pheonom you will take everything else from him.' He faced Kane smiling. Kane was surprised by the plan. He'd always thought when they met it would be alone. Not on television, in front of many others, on mark's territory. He looked at his right hand. His left subconsciously rose to touch the scars on his face. Kane slowly drew a notebook toward himself. He wrote one word, 'MASK'.

'What,' Paul asked surprised. 'Don't you want him to see what he did?'

'Him yes, but no others.' Kane wrote.

'We'll see what we can do.' Paul said. He had not considered this. He hadn't thought that the boy would want to hide his burns from the public. Well he though no matter. I will still succeed.

Kane added studying the tapes to his daily routine. He would know all there was to know about Mark's business. How they did those things in the ring. What moves had worked against Mark and which had failed. He memorized Mark's matches. Making sure to mentally note which moves he used often so he could be wary of them. A few weeks later Paul came and told him to pack some clothes. He handed Kane a black leather mask and a pair of riding gloves. It took Kane a moment to get the mask on. Initially it was uncomfortable but he knew he'd get used to it in time. The discomfort was certainly better than seeing the looks of horror and revulsion at his appearance. With the mask on he noticed that Paul would finally look directly at him. Kane packed some clothes wondering what Paul was up to. They waited till night. Then Kane followed Paul out to the car. He watched the landscape pass his window with fascination. He often stared at his masked reflection in the window. How odd it looked. After about a week of traveling only at night they reached a small ranch. He was led to the barn and told he'd be sleeping in the loft. As they entered he saw a ring setup. Kane cocked his head questioning Paul.

'I know you have studied the tapes. We must be sure you can counter whatever he does. This may be our only opportunity or it may take months. You must be

prepared.' Kane nodded and brought his things into the loft. The next day he met his instructor. It was an ex-wrestler who'd never managed to gain fame.

Paul said he'd chosen this man because he could be trusted not to tell anyone. Kane tilted his head. 'It's to our advantage to know everything about Mark but keep you a mystery.' Kane nodded his understanding.

The instructor said that if he didn't counter he would follow through on the move and it would hurt. Several times Kane took the blows and the falls. The

instructor was wrong there was no pain. Soon the instructor was going at him full force trying to push him, the man almost seeming to try to hurt him. It didn't work. Whatever he threw, Kane absorbed it. Kane never stopped. After his ring sessions Kane still followed a strict workout routine to build endurance, strength and speed. He worked on balance and concentration as well. Kane had no doubt he would destroy Mark, no matter how long it took. After several weeks Paul showed him what he would wear when they met. It was a full body suit of red and black. The way the colors were mixed it was reminiscent of flames.

Kane thought that was both ironic and appropriate. After all he'd been reborn as this monster by fire. Also a part of the attire was a red and black mask

of the same design and large black gloves. The training continued and soon he could counter any of Mark's usual attacks nearly every time. Finally Paul

said it was time.

Paul brought him to the arena hidden in the back of a limo. Kane listened as he was waved right through security. He was then brought into a small room

where a television had been setup. Kane changed and paced the small room unable to sit still. He'd waited so long for this day. Kane wanted to go as soon as Mark was introduced but Paul restrained him. 'We must be patient and wait for the right moment. Let Michaels tire him out then he will be easy prey.'

He didn't want to wait until he was weakened. He wanted Mark to have no excuse for his humiliation. But Paul had always been right before, if he wanted to wait then they would wait.

From the beginning it was obvious that Michaels was no match for Mark. He was tossed around the ring like a rubber ball. He tried to escape but Mark caught

him and continued the punishment. Before long Michaels was a bloody mess and barely able to stay on his feet. Kane was worried that they would wait too

long. Afraid they would miss their chance. Finally Paul said it was time. As they went toward the ring Kane could hear the whispers of the wrestlers they

passed.

'What the hell is that?'

'DAMN, he's huge'

'What's with the mask?'

'Who the blue hell is that?'

It was obvious to Kane that even here he wouldn't be accepted. No matter once he destroyed Mark he would never see these people again. He tuned them out

intent on his goal. He could feel Mark's neck in his hands. His fists clenched subconsciously as he took the last steps toward the entrance. On a monitor nearby he saw Mark give the signal for his finisher the tombstone. Kane gathered the power and saw the lights go out. Then he released with a deafening explosion. The people were initially stunned into silence as he walked through the curtain. Then he heard them screaming, but only for a moment. He saw Mark and his concentration was so great he heard nothing. He saw nothing except his target. As he walked forward with Paul at his side he could clearly see the look of shock on Mark's face. He gathered the power again and released. The ring posts erupted with gouts of flame. He was pleased to see Mark flinch slightly at the heat and sound.

As he approached the cage he saw that it was locked. 'That won't keep me from you dear brother. I will reach you.' He grabbed the door; it took a couple

of pulls but then snapped free. Kane entered the cage. Mark's eyes had never left him. His whole face expression one of total disbelief. Kane stepped over the top rope and his brother met him in the center of the ring. Face to face they stood for the first time in eight years. Mark did even then obviously still not believe his eyes. Kane waited expecting something, some reaction, but nothing happened. Kane drew back and punched Mark. He expected him to return the blow, but nothing.

Kane struck again, still no reaction. 'Why doesn't he fight? What is he doing? He will fight me? I'll not let him take even this from me!' After hitting Mark a few more times he could hear Paul shouting to finish him. Kane scooped Mark up and prepared him for his own tombstone. Still he didn't resist. Afterwards Mark lay still in the middle of the ring. Kane reached down but Paul stopped him. Paul then half pushed half guided Kane out of the cage and up the ramp. He said they had made their point. Kane wanted more. He'd waited so long for this day. He wanted his pound of flesh. Paul continued to restrain him and push him toward the ramp. Finally Kane turned to leave. On the big video screen he saw Michaels crawl out of a pool of his own blood to cover Mark and get the win.

'OH YES,' Kane heard Paul say. 'It is the beginning of The Undertaker's demise. You're not the Pheonom any more UNDERTAKER.'


End file.
